Dark Days
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Eragon is sick and dying. Everyone except Saphira believes that he cannot be saved. Saphira's only choice is to join the king. When she arrives, the king finds out that he can make sure that the Varden cannot kill him if he rides the last female dragon.
1. Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Little one… _Saphira asked as she nudged Eragon's limp body gently.

"Saphira, you heard what Oromis said. His death is inevitable." Arya said gently as she put her hand on Saphira who was leaning over her unconscious rider.

Saphira's sadness suddenly turned to rage and she roared at Arya.

_I don't care about what Oromis said!_ She yelled.

Arya slowly backed away from Saphira and stopped next to Vanir.

"Can we save her?" Arya said so the blue dragoness couldn't hear her.

"Oromis told me that she could live but only if she follows two conditions."

"What are they?" Arya asked as she looked up at the elf.

"The first is that she must choose another rider before Eragon dies."

Arya waited patiently for Vanir to continue, but for some reason he didn't.

"What else must she do?" Arya asked curiously.

"She… she… she must be the one to kill him."

Arya stared at him for several more seconds before turning to Saphira who was apparently trying to listen in on their conversation.

"How much time does he have left?" Arya asked as she looked at Eragon who lay motionless on a bed behind Saphira.

"Oromis said only a few days, if that."

"Who will be the one to tell her?"

"Oromis said he would. He thought that if Glaedr was there, Saphira would have another dragon to support her."

"I'm afraid Saphira won't have much time to find another rider. There are enemy troops lined up just outside of the walls."

"I knew we shouldn't have drug the elves all of the way out here."

"I know, but it was necessary to victory. I don't know how Saphira will be without Eragon. She has never been separated from him for a long period of time. She may feel like she has nothing to fight for."

"She will need someone that is already skilled in battle. We don't have time for her to go all over Alagaesia looking the perfect replacement."

"We will get all of the people in the Varden and all of the elves to come and see her. Knowing Saphira, she'll want someone she already knows."

"That is true." Vanir said as he made for the door. "Oromis is coming."

Arya walked over to the door and saw as Oromis entered the tent. He walked over to Saphira and put a hand on her shoulder.

_Oromis! Please tell me that you have brought good news. _Saphira said as she laid her head on Eragon's body and looked up at him.

_I am afraid not._

_He can't die! If he dies, I'll die along with the dragons!_

_There is away around that. If you choose another rider, you will live. The bad thing is that_ _in order for you to survive, you must be the one to kill him. _

Saphira didn't respond but stared at Oromis as if he was insane.

_Saphira, you can end his suffering now. It is the only_ _way to save the dragon race. _

Saphira slowly lifted her claw and placed it up against Eragon's throat. She rubbed him gently with her other paw. Saphira stood there for several more minutes without moving. She just sat there with her sharp claw pressed up against Eragon's throat. She knew only one push would kill him.

Please review and thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Author's note: Chapter 2 will explain how Eragon got into the state he is in now. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Desicions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Saphira's head was now only a few inches away from Eragon's. She still had her claw pressed up against Eragon's throat and tears began to form in her eyes. Saphira slowly began running her claw back and forth across his neck. Every time she would prepare herself to kill him, she couldn't.

_I can't kill him. _Saphira thought to herself. _If it weren't for me, he would still be up and might even be riding me right now. _

"Saphira, it has to be done." Vanir said suddenly. "The longer you wait, the less time you will have to choose your rider."

Saphira lifted her head from Eragon and glared at the elf. She slowly raised her claw from his throat and set it back on the floor.

_You dare tell me how long I have until I must kill my own rider? I can't kill Eragon. It is my fault that he is in this condition. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been alone when Murtagh attacked him._

"You cannot blame yourself for that Saphira. Eragon told you to leave. He must have sensed no danger. It wasn't your fault." Arya said softly.

Saphira was thinking quickly. She knew that she would be forced to kill him if she waited too long.

_Let me be alone to do it. Then I can think of a new rider. _Saphira lied.

The elves turned and looked at each other and reluctantly agreed.

"You only have a few minutes Saphira. The enemy could attack at any time and you need a rider." Arya said as she and the others turned to leave.

Saphira glared at them until she knew they were gone and then returned to Eragon.

_I am so sorry Eragon. It was my fault that you are in this condition. I promised that I would always protect you and I failed. _

Saphira slowly lowered her head and rested it on her rider's chest. She could faintly feel the slow but steady beat of his heart against her neck.

_I love you little one. _Saphira said as she raised her claw and put it back up against Eragon's throat. She slowly pushed down and prepared for what she knew must be done. Her eyes suddenly met his face and she stopped herself.

_I can't do it. _Saphira said with a whine. _He's not dying. Why can't they see it?_

The sapphire dragon removed her claw and made to liftEragon up.

_They can't force me to kill him if they can't find him. _

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Vanir entered.

"Saphira, Oromis said that you need to go and get your armor on."

_But I haven't picked my new rider yet._

"You can think about it on your way."

Saphira snorted but laid Eragon gently back on the bed. She then walked out of the tent and headed towards the armory, slightly limping due to one of her missing claws.

As soon as she was gone, Vanir pulled a sharp claw out of his pocket. He had taken it after Saphira had lost it trying to save Eragon.

"I am sorry friend." Vanir said as he raised the claw over his head.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Galbatorix's Suggestion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Saphira had her head hung low and was now a few minutes away from the armory when a terrible thought came into her head.

_Eragon!_

The blue dragoness turned suddenly and bolted back towards the armory.

Vanir stood there with the claw over his head for several minutes, something holding him back from striking. Suddenly, loud thumps were heard and Vanie felt the ground shake. He quickly lowered the claw and walked away from Eragon. The massive form of Saphira burst into the tent a few seconds later and roared loudly. She trotted over to Eragon and looked down at him. He seemed fine but what had caused that feeling?

_Vanir, I want to be alone with Eragon tonight. _

The elf sighed but agreed and walked out of the tent.

Saphira then leaned over her rider and nuzzled his hair affectionately. She then curled around him protectively and covered him up with her wing.

_Good night little one. _Saphira said softly before closing her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet Saphira." A voice said from somewhere in her tent.

_Who's there? _Saphira asked curiously

"Someone who you shouldn't attack."

Saphira suddenly felt her jaws being tightened so she couldn't open them and her arms and legs fell limp.

_What did you do and who are you? _Saphira yelled angrily.

Suddenly, the man appeared in front of her and Saphira knew who he was.

_Galbatorix! _She yelled and tried to contact Arya.

"I have not come to fight. I only wish to talk."

_About what? _Saphira asked angrily.

"About Eragon. I don't want him dead and I know you don't want him dead either. He is dying and only I have the antidote."

_You're lying! _Saphira cried. _You're trying to trick me!_

Galbatorix chuckled and repeated what he had said in the ancient language. Saphira knew that he couldn't be lying and calmed down.

_Give me the antidote. _

"The only way you'll be getting it is if you swear to me. Before you refuse I want you to think about it. The Varden cannot stop me, neither can the elves. If you don't join me, Eragon could be killed in our attack tomorrow. That would be a shame. Join me, and he will be saved. You will be on the same side as the other two dragons and you will have your choice of a mate."

Saphira was tempted by the offer and Galbatorix knew it. He watched as she looked down at her rider and nuzzled him gently.

_Eragon wouldn't want me to join you. You are evil._

Galbatorix chuckled before responding to this. "Saphira, name one thing that I have done bad to Alagaesia and I'll give you the antidote."

_You killed the riders! You enslaved thousands of people and have been forcing people to fight for you!_

"Saphira, I regret having to kill the riders but it was necessary. These riders weren't like Eragon or Oromis. They were fat lazy people who ordered their dragons around like slaves."

_That reminds me of someone. _A voice said in the king's head.

_Shut up Shruikan._

"The people I enslaved were people that were thieves and pirates. I have been forcing people to fight for me because the Varden is trying to disrupt the peace in this land. If it weren't for the Varden, there would be no need for an army."

_You sent the Ra'zac and killed Eragon's uncle!_

"I never ordered them to kill anybody. I ordered them to retrieve you and Eragon. They were ordered not to kill anyone."

Saphira sat there dumbstruck. She had never thought of it that way. Maybe he wasn't so evil after all.

Galbatorix stared at her and knew that she was falling for him just like Murtagh and his idiot dragon.

"I will give you the night to think about it. If you wish, you may fly over to our side during the battle. If you choose to join me, tell me before or during the battle. I will order my troops not to shoot you."

Saphira stared at him and looked down at Eragon.

"Remember Saphira, if you stay here, you will have to kill Eragon and choose a different rider. If you come with me, Eragon will be alive and well and you can do whatever you like with him"

Saphira watched as the king vanished and her body returned to normal. The tent flap burst open and Arya, Vanir, and Oromis burst in.

"Saphira, was the king just here?" Arya asked quickly.

_No. _Saphira lied.

The elves looked at each other and then back at Saphira.

"Saphira, the enemy will attack tomorrow. You must kill Eragon before the battle starts." Vanir said as he looked at Oromis.

_I am afraid he is right Saphira. It must be done._

_Leave me alone to do it. I want to have one last night with my rider._

"Very well Saphira." Arya said.

The elves departed the tent soon after and Saphira returned to Eragon.

_I know what I must do._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

That was surprising wasn't it! Review and tell me whether you want Saphira to stay with the Varden, or if she should join the King!

Please Review!!!!


	4. How to Save A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

By the next morning, Saphira had made up her mind. She had no choice but to join the king. It was for Eragon's sake and it was her duty to protect him at all costs.

_Galbatorix! _Saphira called out into her mind.

_Have you made your decision? _The king asked.

_Yes. I will swear to you if you heal Eragon._

_You are wise. Shruikan is waiting for you behind your tent. He will escort you back here._

Saphira uncurled herself and lifted up Eragon. She dropped him gently onto her back and walked out of the tent. Making sure no one was watching, she walked around behind her tent and saw Shruikan leaning up against a tree. Saphira's mouth dropped open. He was beautiful. His black scales shimmered in the sunlight and his brilliant golden eyes were staring at her.

_Are you ready? _The black dragon asked.

Saphira stared at him for several more seconds before answering. _Yes._

Shruikan stood up and showed that he was smaller than Glaedr but still considerably larger than her.

Suddenly, Arya walked around the corner and stared at the two dragons. Her mouth fell open and she quickly motioned to someone who Saphira couldn't see. A few seconds later, Oromis appeared along with Glaedr. At the sight of the golden dragon, Shruikan shot into the sky and Saphira followed.

"Get our forces ready!" Oromis yelled. "Saphira has betrayed us! Do not hesitate to fire!"

Saphira struggled to keep up with Shruikan who was much faster then her. She flapped her wings harder and came up next to him.

_Where are we going? _Saphira asked.

_Back to our camp. The king is going into battle without me. _

_What are you going to do? _Saphira asked as she began to descend.

_I am going to make sure you don't try and run off. _

_I need the antidote! Eragon might not live through the battle!_

_Don't worry, my master has promised that he will heal Eragon before the battle starts._

The two dragons landed simultaneously and Shruikan entered a nearby tent. Inside, the king was sitting at a table dressed in his armor.

"Saphira, swear to me and I will give you the antidote."

_I will serve you my king. _Saphira said in the ancient language.

"Very good." The king said as he pulled out a bottle. "Have Eragon drink this and he'll be good as new."

Saphira took the bottle in her mouth and sat down.

"You will see me again very soon." The king said as he left the tent.

Saphira quickly pulled Eragon off her back and dropped the potion. She was about to open his mouth when a thought came to her mind.

_What will Eragon say when I tell him I've joined the king? He'll hate me for it. _

After a few moments of thinking, Saphira proceeded to open Eragon's mouth. She opened the bottle with her teeth and poured it down Eragon's mouth. He coughed and suddenly opened his eyes.

_Eragon! _Saphira exclaimed.

Before Eragon could even breathe, he was given a bath by Saphira's tongue.

_I missed you too Saphira! _Eragon yelled through the tongue.

Once Saphira had finished, Eragon was soaked.

_Where are we Saphira?_

_I need to tell you something Eragon. _

_What is it Saphira?_

_You know how you were sick and no one would help. Everyone said I would have to kill you in order for me to survive._

_Really? I seem fine now. Who helped me?_

_Well, you know how I said I would do anything to save you._

_Yes._

Eragon, I had to join the king. He was the only one that would help. If I didn't, I would have been forced to kill you! I am so sorry Eragon!

Saphira was now in tears. She had her head buried in his belly and was extremely upset.

_Easy girl! I am not mad._

_You're not? I thought you hated him._

_I trust your judgment. You did what you felt was right. How could I get mad at you for saving my life?_

Saphira lifted up her head and pulled Eragon up against her underbelly.

I love you little one.

_I love you too Saphira._

The End

Not!!!!!! No, I am going to continue this story.

The more reviews I get the faster I will update!!!!!


	5. Reluctant Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Little one, do you feel all right? You are shivering. _Saphira asked anxiously.

_I'm fine Saphira. It is just a little cold. _Eragon responded.

_What? It isn't cold. _

_You're a dragon. You have scales to protect you._

_That doesn't mean I can't feel if it is cold or not. _

Eragon attempted to stand up but was quickly pulled back down onto Saphira's chest.

_You will be warmer against me little one._

Eragon smiled at his dragon and snuggled in between her paws. Saphira smiled at him and then looked up at Shruikan who had his head down and was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

_What do you want Saphira? _He asked, still not giving her eye contact.

_Do you like me? _Saphira asked suddenly. The words came out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

Shruikan turned his large head and his golden eyes fixed on her. _What do you mean?_

_Nothing._

_Liar. You don't want me. You would like Thorn much better._

_I don't want Thorn. He took part in hurting Eragon._

_Well, you'll have to wait for the green dragon to hatch then. _

_What's wrong with you?_

_You don't want me. _Shruikan repeated.

Saphira glared at him and reached out her neck. She placed it a few feet away from his tail and began to bat it around with her paw. Shruikan stared at her but didn't seem to be as touchy as Glaedr was. Saphira, who was expecting a reaction, bit down on his tail and looked up. Shruikan didn't yelp like Glaedr and grinned.

_If you want to be my mate, then you will have to bite a lot harder than that. _

Saphira gave him a challenging look and bit down again. Once again, Shruikan didn't even flinch.

_I was expecting more. The king said you were a threat._

Saphira growled and knew that he was teasing her. She bit down again, this time, as hard as she could. Shruikan simply stared at her and shook his head. With ease, he pulled his tail from her jaws and grinned.

_You've got spirit. Try that again when you have grown some more, little one. _

Saphira growled at him and jumped up from the ground, pushing Eragon into a corner away from her.

_Go ahead. I dare you to try it._

Saphira leapt at him and prepared to hit him with one of her claws. Shruikan reacted with speed Saphira had never seen before. He blocked her with one of his arms and pinned her down with the other.

_I am not impressed. Get some sleep, you are tired._

Saphira cocked her head at his last words but agreed. She walked over to Eragon and wrapped herself around him. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**I have been very pleased with the amount of reviews for this story. It has been my second most successful story in terms of reviews. It still is nowhere near Raptor girl though.**

**Raptor Girl: After 3 chapters had 27 reviews**

**Dark Days: After 4 chapters had 27 reviews.**

**Come on!!!! I know you can beat it!!!!! I'm not asking for a paragraph! Any length of review will be accepted! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Also, I have a new poll: "What is my best story?" Please vote so I can see what you guys like.**

**If you have any story suggestions for me, don't hesitate to tell me! I will give you credit for the idea!!**

**Drake,**


	6. Galbatorix's New Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Shruikan! I want a word! _Galbatorix yelled.

_I don't have any. _Shruikan said without uncurling from his ball._ Why are you here?_

_Do you want those to be your last words?_

_What do you mean? _Shruikan asked as he looked up.

_I have found you…disposable._

The king raised his arms and drained the black dragon of most of his energy.

_Recognize this? It is the same spell I used on Eragon when I was disguised as Murtagh._

_Why are you doing this? _Shruikan asked faintly.

We were defeated. If I was captured, then I would have been killed. Of course, if I had Saphira for a dragon, they couldn't kill me. She is the last female.

_You can't just separate them! _Shruikan yelled. He was clearly struggling to stay conscious.

_That potion I gave Eragon healed him, but it also has a nasty side effect. Even now, he is being torn apart from Saphira. By tomorrow morning, she will be bonded to me._

_What about me?_

_You will be kept alive. I see Saphira has taken an interest in you._

Shruikan growled but slowly fell into the state Eragon was in.

Galbatorix walked over to Eragon and Saphira and looked down at them.

"Sweet dreams you two. It will be your last."

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter!!!! I thought I try out a cliffy again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to know what you think of the plot change.**


	7. Friends Become Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Author's note: Several weeks have passed and Eragon still hasn't awoken.**

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and saw Arya standing over him. He felt strangely alone. He couldn't feel Saphira.

"Arya, where is Saphira? I can't feel her." Eragon said as he sat up.

"Well… Eragon… I can't really explain it. We need you to get ready. The empire has prepared its defensives near Helgrind. That is where they prepare to make their last stand."

"Where are we?"

"A few miles outside the city."

"Where is Saphira? I want to speak with her."

"Shruikan can tell you that. He has had the most experience."

"Why is Shruikan here?"

Arya didn't respond but walked out of the tent. Eragon stared after her and jumped out of the bed. He pushed the tent open and saw that there were many men surrounding him. As soon as he was noticed, several soldiers nodded their heads and some women began to cry.

_Eragon, meet me in the woods behind your tent. _A voice said in Eragon's head. _You need to get your armor on._

_Shruikan, what is going on? Why can't I feel Saphira?_

_I'll explain once we are in the air._

Eragon peered behind his tent and saw a fully armored dragon staring at him.

_Why can't I feel my dragon? _Eragon yelled.

_Get your armor on._

Eragon glared at Shruikan but used magic to whip his armor on in seconds.

_Eragon…I am afraid Saphira has fallen under the spell that the king used to subdue me. _

_What?_

_Saphira is no longer your dragon. The king has poured dark magic into her mind and contorted her into a completely different dragon._

_I don't believe you._

_Then get on my back. Everyone is leaving and you are the only one experienced enough to ride me._

Eragon laughed. This must be a joke. He was being tricked. Eragon climbed onto his back and strapped himself in. Shruikan launched himself into the sky and Eragon felt the feeling of flight for the first time in months. To his surprise, they really were only a few miles away from the city.

_Eragon, reach into the side pocket of my saddle, there is a sword. You will be pleased to know that it is newly made. _

Curiously, Eragon reached his hand into the pocket and gripped his hand around a hilt. He pulled and a very light sapphire blue sword appeared. Eragon gasped and saw a beautiful sapphire stone, which was exactly the same color as Saphira's scales.

_Eragon, it is important that you don't hesitate to strike in this battle. Galbatorix knows that we cannot kill Saphira. We can wound her though._

_You expect me to harm my own dragon! I could never hurt Saphira!_

_It must be done. She will not be killed. _

Eragon looked down and saw that there were no enemy troops below.

_Where is the enemy?_

_It seems that it will be a quick fight. Only Galbatorix and Saphira are coming._

Eragon strained his eyes and gasped. Down below there were men being burned alive. A sapphire blue dragon was the culprit.

_Saphira?_

Eragon was dumbstruck. Saphira had changed. She now had huge jet -black claws and teeth. Her eyes were blood red and an evil looking man was perched upon her back.

_It begins now._

-

-

-

-

-

-

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Author's note: I usually listen to music when I write fanfiction. If you are curious, I listened to two songs when I wrote this. (Note: Don't watch the movie, just listen to the songs.)

http://youtube(.)com/watch?vCORQM30bd2w

http://youtube(dot)com/watch?vN3OOTMnk6U

I don't own either song. They belong to whoever wrote them!


	8. Saphira's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon stared at the blue dragon in disbelief. Why was Saphira allowing him to ride her? Why was she on the king's side?

_Eragon, I do not know why the king is attacking without his army but we must take her down._

_Very well but don't hurt her._

_I will do what I must._

Shruikan roared and dived. He slammed into Saphira's side and caused her to spiral towards the ground. Saphira turned her eyes and shot flames at Shruikan. This caught the black dragon off guard and he crashed into the ground. Saphira tackled him and Eragon was thrown from Shruikan's back.

_Eragon! _Shruikan cried.

Saphira somehow had gained strength because she easily held a much larger Shruikan down.

_Saphira, take care of Eragon. Don't kill him, just bring him back to the Ra'zac's lair. I will meet you there._

_Yes master._

Galbatorix put a spell on Shruikan, knocking him out and then vanished. Saphira sneered and walked over to Eragon who was standing up.

As soon as Eragon stood up he turned and ran. Saphira smirked and blocked him with her tail. Eragon fell over and looked up into Saphira's piercing red eyes. The blue dragon glanced up and saw the Varden troops heading towards her. Eragon quickly stood up and tried to run.

_Enough of this. _Saphira said as she watched Eragon try to escape again.

Saphira swung her claw at Eragon and it collided with his leg. Eragon screamed as he felt his leg break. Saphira laughed and picked him up with her talons. She dug them into his chest and took flight. Eragon felt his head spin as Saphira lifted him higher into the sky. He soon fell unconscious and was at the mercy of the king's new dragon.

**Please don't flame me for the shortness of this chapter. I am sorry for the shortness.**

**Please review and tell me what you would have happen. I will listen and respond to what you have to say.**

**Oh and by the way, my B-day was yesterday. Happy birthday to myself!**


	9. Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Master, I still don't understand this plan of yours. What was the point of getting captured? _A tightly bound Saphira asked.

_Saphira, you have much to learn. Soon, Eragon will crack and will come to see you. When he comes, get as much information about their army. _

_I will master._

-

-

-

Eragon was lying in bed in a room above Saphira's chamber and tears were formed in his eyes. After being alone for days, he was surprised to hear the click of the door as it opened.

"What is it Nasuada?"

"Eragon, we need you downstairs. You need to look over our battle plans."

"I want to see Saphira."

"Eragon, she isn't the dragon you know anymore. The elves have been searching for days and they told me that there is no magic that can separate Saphira from the king."

"Shruikan found a way."

"The king separated himself from Shruikan. He could not have done it himself. I can guarantee that Galbatorix will not separate from Saphira."

"I want to see her."

"You are an idiot Eragon! You want to see the beast that broke your leg in cold blood?"

"Yes I do." Eragon said stubbornly.

"Well, you can speak with her for a few minutes but that is all."

Eragon jumped out of the bed and bolted past Nasuada. He saw the door that led to Saphira's cell and ran down the stairs.

_Brisingr._

The room was filled with light and Eragon saw his former dragon bound and staring at him.

_What_ _do you want elf? _Saphira asked coldly.

_I wanted to see you._

Eragon walked over to Saphira and sat down next to her head. He then leaned back on her neck and scratched her snout.

_If I was free I would kill you._

_Would you? Why would you kill me?_

_You are offending me. If it were up to me I would have killed you back in battle._

Eragon chuckled and ceased rubbing her nose. He kept his hand on her snout however.

_You seem familiar somehow. _

Suddenly, a thought came to Eragon's mind. He lifted up his right arm and showed Saphira the mark on his hand. Saphira gasped and began to struggle madly. Something about seeing the mark she had left on him triggered something in her mind.

_Eragon…Help…_

_Saphira!_

**I know bad ending. Saphira will not be save just yet however. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**


	10. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This was going to be part of the last chapter.

_Saphira! _Eragon cried. _Are you okay?_

For several minutes, Saphira did not respond and Eragon feared the worst.

_I… am fine. I missed you little one._

_Saphira! Did the king hurt you?_

Saphira chuckled softly. _No. I am free from his bonds forever. I am weak; the king drained most of my energy._

_Can you stand?_

_No. I must have the day to rest. _

I will sleep with you. We have been separated too much recently. 

Eragon dug himself into her side and felt the slow, gentle breathing of her body. He was just about to fall asleep but was awakened by the sound of the door opening.

"Eragon! What are you doing? Why is Saphira unchained?" Arya demanded.

"Saphira no longer serves the king. I don't know what happened. I showed her my mark and she snapped out of it."

Arya stared at him for several seconds before responding. "I don't know how this happened but it must have been the power of the bond between you and Saphira. You have grown closer than any rider and dragon in history."

Eragon stared curiously at Arya but seemed to accept what she had said.

"Arya, can I have the night with Saphira? She is exhausted and needs rest."

"Very well but I expect you to be ready to resume your training with Oromis tomorrow."

"I will."

Arya turned and exited the room, leaving Eragon alone with his dragon.

_I love you Saphira._

_As do I you little one. Now sleep._

Eragon couldn't argue with this and soon fell asleep in Saphira's warm grasp.

After a few hours, the door opened slowly and a shadowy figure entered the room. He moved stealthily over to the two sleeping figures and looked down at them. He raised his hands and pointed them at the two. Light filled the room for a few seconds and then it grew dark.

The next day 

Eragon awoke the next morning, expecting Saphira to be already awake. To his surprise, she wasn't there.

_Saphira?_

When Eragon got no answer he began to get worried. He reached out his mind and felt for Saphira's presence. To his horror, where Saphira's mind used to be was now only an endless back void.

_Saphira!_


	11. Ra'zac's prisoner and a Shade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon ran up the stairs, still franticly searching his mind for Saphira. He burst through the door and saw Nasuada standing in front of him.

"Where is Saphira?" Eragon asked, out of breath.

"What do you mean? She never left the cell."

"She's gone. Someone took her last night."

Eragon didn't know how it had happened. How could someone take a fully-grown dragon without anyone knowing?

_Maybe Arya knows._

Eragon pushed by Nasuada and nearly ran over Arya who was rounding a corner. He stopped just in time and caught his breath.

"Arya, what happened to Saphira?"

"Isn't she with you?"

"No!" Eragon yelled, very frustrated. "Wait, I know someone who had something to do with this."

Eragon turned and used magic to open the cell door next to Saphira's. He ran down the stairs and saw the bound form of Galbatorix.

"What have you done to Saphira?" Eragon demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Galbatorix chuckled.

"Don't lie. I know you know where she is. Now tell me!"

"Or what?"

"You will be tortured beyond what you can imagine."

"Very well. If you kill me you will never see your dragon again."

_How did he do it? I know that he could not have contacted anyone, Arya's spell forbids it._

Eragon knew that he could not get any more information out of the king and turned to leave.

"If you free me I will return her to you only slightly harmed." Galbatorix sneered.

Rage filled Eragon's mind but he knew he must control himself. Anger was the response the king wanted. Eragon walked up the stairs and left the king in darkness.

"Were you able to find anything out?" Arya asked, rather calmly.

"No. He knows where she is but isn't saying anything."

"Eragon, I may know what happened." Arya said quickly. "You won't like it."

"Tell me."

"There is something that could have taken Saphira unnoticed. Only a shade could have done it Eragon."

Dread filled Eragon's mind. The shade could be torturing Saphira at this very moment and he could do nothing to stop it.

"I wish to speak to Galbatorix." Arya said rather suddenly.

Without another word Arya entered the king's cell and Eragon followed out of curiosity.

_Where is Saphira? _Arya asked.

Lets just say that the ra'zac are taking good care of your lizard. She is even being fed once every 3 weeks, leftovers of course.

Eragon ran towards the king and punched him in the face causing blood to pour from his mouth.

_How did you get her? _Arya asked.

_You should know that. My death is near but that doesn't mean my empire is doomed. My apprentice is indeed a shade. You took my dragon from me Eragon. It is only fair that I take yours._

_What was the point of leading us to Helgrind? If Saphira is with the ra'zac we can rescue her easily. _Arya stated.

_Saphira is with the ra'zac but they aren't in Helgrind. In fact, my army isn't in Helgrind. My army is destroying Surda at this moment. Why do you think that you were winning so easily? This wasn't my trained army. They are peasants that I picked up off the street. _

Arya stared into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying.

Eragon, leave this man to die by starvation. We will save Saphira and end this war once and for all.

Poor poor Saphira. Review or the chances of her survival drop. If you have any ideas on how to continue, I would appreciate them!


	12. Near Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Arya, I want to go and look for Saphira." Eragon said as Nasuada approached.

"What makes you think that I will let you go?" Nasuada asked.

"I am leaving even if you do not wish me to. This is something I must do."

Nasuada smiled. She crossed her arms and stared at him with the smile still on her face. "How can you be sure you will find her? We have no idea where she is being held."

"She is somewhere in the city. I can feel her."

"So you think that you can sneak into the city unnoticed? The king was lying to us. True the troops we defeated weren't his army but Shruikan knows that that there is a system of caves behind the city. They are big enough to conceal an army. I believe it to be a trap. As soon as we drop our defenses and enter the city, the empire will attack."

"When the Varden enters the city, I will find Saphira."

"You know the Shade will be guarding her. You will have to kill it to get her back. Are you saying you want to do this on your own?"

"I must. When are you planning to enter the city?"

"Our troops are getting ready right now. We should be ready to attack tomorrow."

"No! Saphira may not have that long!" Eragon yelled in frustration.

"Eragon, we cannot get ready any faster."

Eragon growled and walked out of the room. It had been weeks since the king had died and the Varden were always finding something wrong with itself right before a battle. He hated them for that. Saphira could be dying and he could do not do anything about it. He could only imagine what the ra'zac and a shade could be doing to her at this moment.

Eragon walked over to a tree and leaned up against it. He rested his head against it and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep and began to dream.

_Eragon, you will die tomorrow. _A voice said in his head. _Your dragon is dying, aren't you going to save her? Oh that's right, you can't. _

_Who are you? _Eragon asked with anger in his voice.

_I am Kahn. You have heard of me I suppose._

_Yes. Where are you?_

_You will find out tomorrow. Anyway, do you want to see your dragon, Saphira, die?_

Fear shot through Eragon's body. How did he know her name? What else did he know?

_Eragon, my boy. Saphira told us her name after we…encouraged her._

_You monster! What have you done with her?_

Eragon saw the dark room he was in fill with light as a dungeon appeared below. Saphira was chained to the ground below with the ra'zac and lethrblaka surrounding her. Saphira was in terrible condition. Her underbelly was nearly torn open and her wings had large tears in them and one of her arms was bent in an odd direction.

_What have you done? _

_Don't worry Eragon. _The shade chuckled. _She isn't dead. The ra'zac have been taking very good care of her. She will be safe with us. _

Eragon suddenly felt something hit him in the back of the head and he jerked awake. He opened his eyes and saw a very angry Nasuada in front of him.

"Wake up! Do you want to save your dragon or not?" She yelled.

Eragon jumped up and saw that the camp was deserted and only he and Nasuada were left.

"Where is everyone?"

"Halfway to Helgrind! Shruikan and Arya are coming!"

Sure enough, Shruikan landed with a thud a few seconds later and Nasuada pulled herself onto his back. Eragon climbed on next and situated himself in front of the group where he found and sword, bow, and a quiver waiting for him. He put them on and signaled to Shruikan that he was ready. The massive black dragon took off and Nasuada yelped. Shruikan climbed higher and Eragon could see the Varden's forces approaching Helgrind.

"Glaedr will try and fight Murtagh and Thorn. Oromis said that he is coming with us. Shruikan will drop us off and he will assist Glaedr." Arya said from behind Eragon.

Eragon nodded as Shruikan flew over the Varden who were just now entering the city. Shruikan descended and landed with a thud in front of a large door.

_I can sense Saphira below. You must rescue her quickly._

Shruikan took off into the sky as Oromis walked around a corner.

"Eragon, this is where all of your training had led you. You will not fail." Oromis said proudly.

Eragon pulled the large door open and a large stairway was below. Eragon recognized this as the room where Saphira was being held. He ran down the stairs and raised his hands. The room was filled with light and Eragon gasped. In the middle of the large dungeon was Saphira. His visions were correct. Her underbelly was torn completely open and her ribs were completely exposed. Eragon made to run towards her but was blocked by a wall of shadows. He backed off quickly and saw as the form of a shade appeared in front of him. The shade looked older than Durza but still kept his same features.

"Welcome Eragon. I see you have brought friends. Luckily for you, so have I."

Suddenly, two ra'zac appeared along with the two lethrblaka. Their mouths were covered with Saphira's blood.

"I forgot to mention something Eragon. I have put a spell on Saphira that links my health to her. So, every time you injure me instead of me being hurt, Saphira will be hurt instead. Eragon, you know how little health she has left. If you hurt me too much, poor Saphira will die." Kahn said with a chuckle.

Eragon raised his sword and pointed it at the shade.

"It begins now!"

-

-

-

-

-

I have been disappointed with the amount of reviews lately. I had 9 reviews for the first chapter and now the last 3 chapters have had only 2 reviews each. I am expecting more next chapter…

**Thank you though to those that have been reviewing. This story remains alive because of you!!!**

**Important!!!!!!: **** If you liked this story please check out my new story. ****Game Show of Fate. ****It is about when a man comes and invites Eragon and the gang to play a gameshow against Galbatorix for a dragon egg. In order to play, each team must donate a prize that the winner will get. Unfortunately, Eragon doesn't have anything to donate so Galbatorix gets to choose what he wants. He chooses Saphira. The winner will get Saphira and the dragon egg. Unfortunately, the host has no plans of giving either Saphira or the dragon egg to the winner. For he is not a host but a collector of rare things and he plans to add Saphira and the egg to his collection. **

**This is a very good story and I wrote a crappy summary. I really would appreciate if you would take a look at it.**


	13. Death of a Dragon?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Eragon, please tell me you are not that foolish." Kahn laughed.

Eragon stared at him but slid the sword back into its sheath. He pulled out his bow and strung an arrow. Slowly, he pulled back on the arrow and let it go. The arrow flew through the air and hit Kahn in the chest.

"Idiot boy."

Kahn seemed not to feel any pain at all. Instead, Eragon saw Saphira lash out and whine in pain.

_Eragon! Kill the ra'zac first! We will find a way to free Saphira later! _Arya cried.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard and the lethrblaka launched into the air with the ra'zac on their backs. Roran raised his sword but one of the ra'zac jumped off its steed and landed on him. Eragon heard Roran yell and shot a spell at the ra'zac. It fell dead but the damage was done.

To Eragon's greatest surprise, the lethrblaka fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

_Arya? What just happened? _Eragon asked.

_I'm not sure. It must be some ancient magic._

Eragon raised his bow and aimed at the other ra'zac. He let it fly and watched as it slammed into the ra'zac's back. The lethrblaka fell and was heading towards Kahn as it fell. The shade gasped and vanished. The beast hit the ground with a thud and fell dead.

_That was easier than expected. _Oromis said in surprise.

Eragon was not paying attention though. He had felt Saphira separate from Kahn when he vanished. That was how he would kill him.

_Arya, we have to make him disappear again. When he does it severs the bond he has to Saphira. _

Oromis suddenly collapsed and clutched his heart. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

_Oromis! What's wrong? _Eragon cried as he ran towards his master.

Something…Glaedr…hurt… 

Kahn laughed in a high -pitched voice and pointed at Oromis. Black waves of energy vibrated from his hand and Eragon knew he was draining Saphira's energy to do it. The darkness hit Oromis in the chest and he fell dead. Eragon heard a roar from above and he knew it must have been Glaedr. Oromis was no more.

"Eragon, you know all of this can be avoided." Kahn teased as he lay on of his hands on one of Saphira's spikes. "Surrender to me and no one need die."

"I will never swear to you!"

"You have chosen poorly."

Eragon heard a crack and saw that Kahn had snapped Saphira's spike right off her back so now it was dangling on her side by one of her exposed tendons.

Nasuada yelled and ran towards the shade with her sword raised.

"No!" Eragon yelled, but it was too late. As soon as she got close enough, Kahn stopped her with magic and killed her with a flick of his wrist. Saphira whined again and fell silent, her body now limp.

"It is a shame that your dragon had to die. She was the only hope for her pathetic race." Kahn sniggered.

"Now!" Arya yelled.

Eragon and Arya lifted their arms and the ceiling began to collapse. Several large slabs of rock fell from the ceiling above Kahn.

"Haven't you learned?" said Kahn as he shook his head.

The shade vanished suddenly and Eragon raised his bow. Arya stopped the ceiling from falling and put it back into place. Kahn suddenly reappeared and Eragon let the arrow fly. Before the Eragon ever saw the arrow hit its target he ran over to Saphira. He heard a shriek and knew Kahn was dead, but that didn't matter any more. All that mattered to Eragon now was Saphira. He didn't care about Arya or anyone else now. Eragon fell down and wrapped his arms around her bloody neck which had some of her spine exposed.

_Don't die Saphira! I need you! _Eragon cried with tears running down his face. Her body was cold. The once warm dragon that Eragon used to spend his night with was gone. Now only the cold, lifeless shell of her was left. Eragon was dumbstruck. He didn't think that this would ever happen. Could ever happen. Was this what Brom felt when his dragon had died? Did he feel this helpless?

_I failed you Saphira. It's all my fault._

"Eragon!" Arya cried as she ran towards him. "We must leave!"

Eragon ignored her and raised his Gedway Ignasia. It began to glow and Eragon poured all of his energy into Saphira. Before too long, he knew that he had let too much go. Eragon fell unconscious with Saphira's neck still cradled in his arms.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Eragon? Can you hear me?" A voice said from somewhere far away.

"Arya?"

"Wake up. The battle is over. We won."

"Is Saphira okay?" Eragon asked with his eyes still closed as he lay on a bed.

"Our army suffered heavy casualties. Two thirds of our army were killed. Shruikan killed Murtagh. He survived."

"Saphira?"

"Roran didn't survive I'm afraid. I'm sorry Eragon."

"What of Saphira?" Eragon asked louder.

"We were able to recover the last dragon egg."

"Arya! What of Saphira?" Eragon demanded.

"Eragon… she's…"

Author's note: I am evil aren't I? The more reviews I get the more likely Saphira is to survive, if she's not already dead… I have a new poll! How old do you think I am?


	14. Paridise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Eragon… she's dead. We couldn't save her."

Eragon sat there for several minutes with his head pressed against the pillow behind his head.

"I would like to be alone." Eragon said as he slid out of bed and walked over to the doorway. He didn't look back as he walked out towards the tree he had fallen asleep against weeks earlier.

What had gone wrong? How did this happen? How had the love of his life die? One day they were laughing as she soared through the skies. The next, she was gone.

Slowly, Eragon reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger that was still there from the battle. He twiddled it around his hand as thoughts raced through his head.

_Shadeslayer. I don't deserve that title. True, I killed Kahn but what was the point? I wasn't fast enough. If I had listened in Oromis's classes this wouldn't have happened. _

_Eragon, have brought you good news. The last dragon egg is female. _Shruikan said as he approached. _The dragon race won't die out after all._

_Shruikan, as much as I love to hear that news I really don't feel like talking. _

_What are you doing with that dagger? _Shruikan asked worriedly as Eragon lifted the large knife to his throat.

_Turn around Shruikan. I don't want you to see me dying._

_Eragon! No!_

_You cannot stop me. It is my choice._

Eragon pressed the knife against his throat and pushed. Shruikan, who had closed his eyes, roared in agony as Eragon's blood spilled over the grass. Eragon Shadeslayer was dead.

Eragon felt his body become light as he left the physical world. He pushed up into a long passageway and felt his feet hit solid ground. The long hallway was dark and a light could be seen at the end of it. Eragon began walking down the hallway and the light grew brighter.

Suddenly, a large hole appeared in the wall and Eragon felt himself being sucked through it. He trying to find something to hold onto but there was nothing. The rider was pulled into the dark abyss and felt a familiar presence enter his thoughts.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_Yes little one. You will see me soon._

Eragon saw the room fill light and he found himself standing in a beautiful garden.

_Where am I? _Eragon thought.

_I will explain that. _A voice said from behind him.

Eragon spun around and saw a beautiful sapphire dragoness standing in front of him.

_Saphira!_

Eragon ran forward and wrapped his arms around his dragon's neck. Tears ran down his face as Saphira placed one of her claws on his shoulders.

_I missed you so much! Never leave me again! _Eragon cried.

_In this world, we will never have to be separated._

_Where are we?_

_I have waited all my life to tell you this. This is why I held secrets from you. You see, dragons don't believe in any religions because this is where we go. Each dragon and rider is sent to his or her own world to live together for all eternity. Now do you understand why I held secrets? I wanted it to be a surprise. This place contains secrets beyond al others. It is endless._

_Saphira…will we ever have to leave?_

_Never. We can be together forever. _

_Well then, do you want to fly?_

_I have been waiting for you to ask. _

Eragon climbed onto her now saddle less back and watched as she spread her wings. Saphira leapt into the air and flew off into the sunset. She roared in delight as she and her rider flew off over the horizon. They were now truly one. Finally, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales were at peace. They were where they always wanted to be. Together forever.

-

-

-

--

The End.

This is the end of this story. I worked hard on this last chapter to make it original. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I really wish you could review and tell me how not only this chapter, but how this story was.

**Drake,**


End file.
